Real Games
by Dalek Spark
Summary: Two normal gamers find themselves stuck in an alternate reality where games are real. This is not your normal cliche WE'RE IN A GAME story. May contain bits of things from TV shows and movies and all that stuff. And tea. So much tea.
1. Chapter 1

Fizz and Donut had spawned in a not-so well-lit white room. It appeared to be bare, and there was a door.

Donut marched towards it, "I'm going to open this."

Fizz shook his head, "You really shouldn't do that. What kind of a game are we in? We could be in a-a-a little girls' game, or in some sort of mind-control horror game!"

"Look at the room. It's WHITE! White is in everything! I'm opening the door, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, fine. It's your own stupid demise!"

Donut reached toward the door, and pulled it open slowly. Fizz peered out.

"Well, this isn't so bad," he commented as he viewed the extremely long and dark corridor in front of them, "At least I don't see any aliens or blood."

Donut walked through the door, Fizz following behind. They both jumped as the door behind them clanged shut.

"IT'S A HORROR GAME!" Fizz shrieked, waving his arms in the air, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

Donut smacked him, and stalked forward, "I'm finding out what's in this room." He pointed.

Fizz shoved him, and ran towards it, "I REGRET NOTHING!"

As soon as he stepped inside, there was a loud jumpscare noise that startled the both of them.

"AHH! STOP THE NOISE! STOP IT!" Fizz howled, "I DON'T LIKE THE NOISE!"

Donut looked in the room, "I think this is a hospital."

"Games are twisted!" Fizz screamed, "What kind of a hospital wants to give you a heart attack? WHAT KIND?!"

"I'm just glad there aren't any dead guys," Donut muttered, going out of the dim room. Fizz ran after him.

Together, they each peeked in every room along the corridor, but nothing seemed new. Not until Fizz noticed something that was obvious.

"Um, Donut…"

"What?"

"There's blood…"

"Where?"

"On the bed…in this room…and there's also an axe…stuck in the body that's lying on the bed…"

Donut grinned, quite manically, and went into the room, which was a bit larger than the former ones, and tried to grab the axe.

"It's stuck in the dead guy! It won't come out!"

"Don't disturb the dead guy! He'll come alive!" Fizz shouted at him.

Donut glared at him, and sauntered out, "Fine then."

The next room was a bit worse. The walls were painted red with blood, there was a large sign on the wall declaring 'Dr. Rupert Morphonine' and there was a shelf, with a head on the top. As soon as Fizz stepped in, the same horrifying sound blasted, causing both the Gamers to freak out, and run screaming down the corridor.

"There's a door!"

"GO THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"I am!"

Donut opened the door, and Fizz raced through. He spotted another door, and immediately tried to open it. A caption popped up on the screen 'This door is locked, and requires a key.'

Fizz made a noise equivalent to a scared little girl.

Donut pointed to an open door in the wall, "I think the key is up those stairs."

Fizz made a sad face, and then stomped up the stairs. Donut followed after him.

They were faced with another long corridor.

Fizz started walking, "I'm going to the end. That's where the key is."

"But what if the key is in one of these rooms?"

"No. It's at the end of the corridor. I guarantee it."

"Fine."

Fizz started running, and Donut had no choice but to run as well.

As soon as they reached the last room, Fizz stopped, "The key is probably in the shadows over there."

He went forward, and a light switched on, and a loud noise sounded. A person in a blood-splattered lab coat was revealed, holding a bloody axe.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A HOSPITAL!" Donut shrieked turning and running as the person start pursuing them.

"MY VISION HAS GONE FUNKY!" Fizz wailed as his eyesight went static-y.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Donut screamed.

"WE DON'T HAVE A KEY!" Fizz shouted back.

"RUN ANYWAY!"

"WE NEED THE KEY!"

"I'M NOT TURNING AROUND!"

"NEITHER AM I!"

They both ran at top speed until they reached the stairs, both quickly clambering down.

"Hey BUDDIES!" the mad-doctor-with-an-axe shouted, "You should COME BACK!"

Fizz and Donut reached the end of the corridor in less than ten seconds. They both turned, and stared uncomfortably at each other for several moments, before Dr. Rupert Morphonine reached them. He stopped, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be running away from me."

Fizz shook his head, and looked down at the floor with a sigh, "Life has proven that running from insane axe-murdering doctors never ever works. WHAT KIND OF A PLACE IS THIS?! THERE ARE HEADS ON THE SHELVES!"

Rupert Morphonine shrugged, "I have nowhere else to put them."

Fizz waved his arms in the air, "That's not the point! WHY WOULD YOU CUT OFF SOMEONE'S HEAD?!"

Donut stepped on his foot, "Don't yell at the person with an axe!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT!" Fizz screamed at him, continuously waving his arms above his head.

Donut folded his arms, and stepped back, "FINE."

Fizz spawned a Minecraft pickaxe in his hand, and ran off, past Rupert Morphonine, "I AM GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Donut spawned a diamond sword from his inventory, and raced after him, "I WILL DESTROY YOU, TURNCOAT!"

Rupert Morphonine obviously wasn't used to people ignoring him, being the main threat of the game. He looked down at his axe, and shook his head sadly, "They always get away, don't they, Clementine?"


	2. Chapter 2

Donut stumbled up the steps of a blue house, and hurriedly opened the door, jumped inside, and closed it. The zombies outside weren't happy with this, and started banging on the door.

Donut sighed, and called, "Fizz! I got a bunch of supplies!"

"Uh-huh." came Fizz's reply from the living room, "I'm just having a cup of tea."

Donut put a few more wood planks in front of the door, and then started to smell burning. He frowned, and went into the kitchen. Naturally, it was on fire.

"FIZZ!" he screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Huh? I didn't do anything."

"THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

"So? We can always move to the house across the street."

"WHY IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE?"

"I don't know. You took the lighter with you."

"AND WHY IS THERE A UFO IN THE KITCHEN?"

"What's it doing?"

"IT'S BURNING DOWN THE HOUSE!"

"Then we should move."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THE LIVING ROOM? STOP DRINKING TEA, AND COME INTO THE KITCHEN!"

"I can't. I'm having a tea party."

"WITH WHO?"

"Come and see."

"I CAN'T! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

"I told you already. The solution to the problem is to move to the house across the street."

"WE CAN'T! IT'S NIGHTTIME! I NEARLY GOT RIPPED APART BY ZOMBIES!"

"Then move to the basement."

Donut stalked furiously into the living room, "STOP GIVING ME POINTLESS IDEAS! AND WHY ARE YOU HAVING TEA WITH AN ALIEN?"

Fizz was sitting on a chair with his feet up on a table. A grey alien was sitting on the couch opposite to him, holding a cup of tea in its hand. Fizz shrugged, "Haven't you played Silent Hill 3?"

Donut threw up his hands, "NO, I HAVEN'T! WHERE IS THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?"

Fizz took a sip of tea, "I don't know. I told you. We need to move."

"WE CAN'T! THERE ARE ZOMBIES OUTSIDE! WE WILL DIE!"

"Then stop complaining. I'm trying to enjoy this tea."

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE, YOU IDIOT! WHY DID THE ALIEN LAND A UFO IN THE KITCHEN? WE NEED THE KITCHEN!"

"It just flew through the window. I didn't tell it to land in the kitchen."

"WHY DID YOU MAKE IT A CUP OF TEA?"

"Because I was making a cup of tea, and I ran out of chocolate. So I made another cup."

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT THE FIRE?"

"Why aren't you doing anything about the fire?"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Then move to the house across the street."

"I WILL DIE!"

"You're gonna die here anyway because the house is going to burn down. Either way, you're dead."

"SHUT UP AND FIND THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"I don't know where it is."

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?"

"FOR AN INSTANCE, STOP DRINKING TEA WITH THE ALIEN, AND HELP ME MOVE TO THE HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET!"

"But we will die if we move to the house across the street."

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME MOVE TO THE HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET!"

"But I'm having a tea party."

"WELL, STOP HAVING A TEA PARTY!"

"No. That's rude."

"THE ALIEN ISN'T EVEN SAYING ANYTHING!"

"I don't think it can talk, but it likes the tea."

"STOP DRINKING TEA WITH THE ALIEN, EVEN IF IT IS RUDE!"

"I never get to have tea parties anymore. Stop ruining my leisure."

"THIS GAME IS ABOUT SURVIVAL, NOT TEA PARTIES!"

"You're ruining my day. Go and fix the kitchen and move without me."

"I THOUGHT YOU HATED ALIENS!"

"This one doesn't talk, and it likes tea."

"COME AND MOVE WITH ME!"

"If you don't let me carry on with my tea party, I'm calling the state police."

"THERE ISN'T A STATE POLICE! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!"

"Then I'll call Starfleet."

"YOU HAVE THEIR PHONE NUMBER?"

"Uh-huh. And I will call them if you don't leave me alone."

"STARFLEET WOULD MESS EVERYTHING UP!"

"Uh-huh. That's why I would call them."

"SO THEY ACCIDENTALLY SHOOT MY FACE OFF?"

"Uh-huh."

"YOU'RE SO STUPID! STARFLEET ARE IN AN ALTERNATE REALITY! THEY ARE SO STUPID THAT THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO COME HERE!"

"Then I'll call the Doctor. He can go anywhere."

"HE CAN'T TRAVEL TO ALTERNATE REALITIES WITHOUT RIPPING A GIGANTIC HOLE IN THE FABRIC OF SPACE AND TIME!"

"I'll call the Covenant."

"AND ALL THEY'LL DO IS KILL BOTH OF US!"

"I'll call the UNSC."

"THEY'RE TOO BUSY FIGHTING OFF THE COVENANT TO COME HERE!"

"I will call Captain Lollipop."

"WHO THE HECK IS CAPTAIN LOLLIPOP?"

"Even I don't know that."


End file.
